Big Boys Don't Cry
by GuzCuz
Summary: Natsu lo miro y sintio como extrañaba al pequeño Romeo, porque despues de todo Romeo ya era un chico grande. Todos cambian. Para bien, o para mal. NaLu y RoWen.


_**Hola a todos, ya pasado rato desde que subi algo nuevo, pero ya saben, ocupado.**_

_**Ahora quize subir esta historia porque me siento algo triste últimamente y pues de la nada salio esta historia, además me sorprende que haya pocas historias con Romeo. Va haber NaLu y RoWen ( Romeo y Wendy)**_

_**Bueno creo que tengo las edades algo confundidas pero por favor intenten no perderse, esto es si Natsu es mayor que Romeo por solo 5 años ( culpa del Time Skip)**_

_**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

><p><em>Natsu: 12 años Romeo: 1 año<em>

Natsu miro con curiosidad al bebe que tenia en sus brazos, su mirada curiosa se cruzo con la infantil, luego con rapidez el pequeño tomo de la bufanda del pelirosado.

Oye! – le dijo mientras intentaba quitarselo de encima. El bebe por su parte solo reía mientras tiraba con mas fuerza de la bufanda.

Mas vale que la sueltes renacuajo – intento intimidar el pelirosa pero no tuvo éxito. El bebe solo empezo a reirse mas fuerte.

Ah, te estas burlando de mi verdad? Bueno si quieres pelear no me contendre! – encendio su puño en llamas y sonrio diabólicamente pensando que había asustado al bebe, pero este solo sonrio y se aferro mas a el.

Se ve que le agradas pelo de chicle – dijo el arrogante de Gray, no sorprendentemente vestido solo en su ropa interior.

Ahora no exhibicionista, no ves que estoy ocupado peleando contra un bebe?! – el otro se acerco listo para atacarlo.

Oh! Es ese el hijo de Macao? Dejame cargarlo – dijo el pelinegro, pero en cuanto lo tomo en brazos este empezó a llorar, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes que no sabian que hacer. Se acerco una pelirroja en armadura que los miro con enojo.

Que es todo este escandalo? – pregunto enojada, estos le explicaron y ella suspiro, intentaron calmar al pequeño pero nada parecía funcionar, la pelirroja lo tomo en brazos pero eso lo hizo llorar mas, no fue hasta que el pelirosa lo tomo de nuevo que callo, sorprendiendo a Gray y Erza.

Jaja! – sonrio triunfante, – Ustedes no le agradan! –

Gray bufo molesto y Erza miro algo avergonzada, pensando en el porque no le podria agradar, ella era agradable, verdad?.

Natsu lo elevo al nivel de rostro y le sonrio, – no llores Romeo o los demas se burlaran de ti, despues de todo los chicos grandes no lloran! – el bebe le sonrio y pego sus manitas al rostro de Natsu.

El pelirosa supo que el gremio se iba a poner mas interesante.

_Natsu: 13 años Romeo: 2 años_

"Natsu"

Todos se quedaron callados, el pequeño delante de ellos había dicho su primera palabra, y fue el nombre de el pelirosado.

Este solo tenia la boca abierta de la sorpresa, y pronto se formo una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Lo escucharon?, dijo mi nombre! – grito contento

Macao estaba sorprendido, no estaba esperando que su hijo se llevara tan bien con el dragon slayer.

Pero dejo los pensamientos de lado y puso una mano en el hombro del joven pelirosado.

Natsu, parece que Romeo te tiene mucho afecto, te gustaría ser su hermano? –

Natsu se sorprendió, la unica familia que el habia tenido fue Igneel, así que si tuviera hermanos verdaderos nunca lo sabria. Entusiasmado sonrio y movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

_Natsu: 15 años Romeo: 4 años_

No me llames así – dijo el pelirosa mientras comia un plato de fuego. El pequeño pelinegro a su lado lo miro confundido.

Como Natsu-san? – Natsu hizo una mueca.

No me digas "Natsu-san", me hace sentirme mas viejo de lo que soy – tomo de su bebida.

Y como puedo llamarte entonces? –

Natsu se cruzo de brazos y luego se encogio de hombros.

Solo Natsu esta bien – Romeo lo miro algo confundido y luego sonrio.

Esta bien Natsu-nii – dijo sonriendo.

Natsu tambien sonrio. Ese no sonaba nada mal.

_Natsu: 17 años Romeo: 6 años_

Romeo estaba celoso, tenia que admitirlo, esa nueva miembro del gremio estaba muy junta con Natsu-nii. Desde que ella se unio, Natsu-nii ya no pasaba tiempo con el. Y podía verlo en sus ojos, ella quería a Natsu-nii, y el estaba feliz y todo pero… eso significa que Natsu-nii ya no tendría tiempo para el…

Miro de nuevo a la mesa en la que estaba el pelirosa, Happy y aquella rubia, probablemente hablando de irse a otra mision.

Natsu-nii usualmente lo llevaba con el a pescar una vez a la semana, pero desde que Lucy llego, se hizo una vez cada dos semanas y luego una vez al mes.

Talvez… Natsu-nii ya no lo quería…, ese pensamiento puso lagrimas en sus ojos cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello.

Porque lloras Romeo?, ya sabes que los chicos grandes no lloran – Era el pelirosa. Lo volteo a ver y tenia dos cañas de pescar, – listo para ir de pesca? – Romeo lo miro con sorpresa.

Natsu-nii, que hay de Lucy? No tenían una mision? – pregunto buscando a Lucy con la mirada para ver como ella salia del gremio con Happy, Gray y Erza, probablemente para hacer la mision.

Si, pero no puedo perderme nuestro viaje o si? – le dijo con esa enorme sonrisa.

Romeo sonrio y le dio un abrazo, – claro que no Natsu-nii! – Natsu solo le revolvio el cabello de nuevo – Oye! Que te dije de los abrazos – eso dijo el pero Romeo no se separo.

_Natsu: 18 años Romeo: 7 años_

Tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto, no quería decirle a Natsu, despues de todo el estaba muy emocionado para convertirse en un mago clase S, pero tenia un enorme sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, ellos no debian ir.

Pero en vez de advertirles lo que hizo fue – Natsu-nii, te deseo mucha suerte! Ojala te conviertas en mago clase S! –

Al día siguiente se entero que Natsu junto con la mitad de los miembros de Fairy Tail, había desaparecido…

_Natsu: 18 años Romeo: 13 años_

Por siete largos años se habian desaparecido, y no solo eso, el gremio había decaído, ese ya no era el Fairy Tail que el había amado tanto, esto era una pesadilla.

Mientras iba creciendo, se dio cuenta de que había cambiado, ya no sonreia, y era mas cínico, no le importaba ni su propio padre, para que?, el era un cobarde, no se merecia ser maestro, Natsu-nii, estaría decepcionado.

Y luego esos malditos de Twilight Ogre, como se dejaban pisotear por basura como esa?.

Pues ya había tenido suficiente!, estaba dispuesto a defender el gremio que su idolo quería tanto, o al menos eso era lo que quería, pues su magia no era fuerte, le planto la cara a aquel idiota, y estaba apunto de ser golpeado cuando…

PAM!

Una patada mando a volar a aquel tonto, Romeo volteo a ver, era imposible… ahí mismo… en la puerta, ahí estaba el!, su mejor amigo, su idolo, su hermano!

Y no solo el, todos los que desaparecieron también.

Todos habían regresado, Romeo no pudo contener las emociones cuando el pelirosa le sonrio.

Estamos en casa! – dijo con esa gran sonrisa

Bienvenidos, Natsu-nii! Todos! – ese fue el mejor día en siete años

_Natsu: 20 años Romeo: 15 años_

Natsu miro a Romeo, desde que habían regresado Romeo y el fueron inseparables y eso sin contar que el pelinegro le había rogado para que lo entrenara, ahora Romeo era un mago muy fuerte, y había crecido, ahora era casi tan alto como el.

Habían hecho misiones juntos, ahora Natsu lo sentía mas como un hermano menor, Natsu aun así empezaba a extrañar al pequeño Romeo, suspiro, y miro a Lucy una sonrisa le salio cuando la vio sonrojandose por algo que Mirajane le estaba diciendo, definitivamente iba a recuperar esos 7 años que se fueron.

_Natsu: 22 años Romeo: 17 años_

Natsu estaría agradecido con Romeo por siempre, ya que fue el pelinegro el que le dio la fuerza para la mision mas importante de su vida: proponerle matrimonio a Lucy.

Ella acepto por supuesto, ya llevaban saliendo por 2 años, y todo el gremio ya se lo esperaba, Mira estaba ansiosa por los bebes que podrian resultar. Y no iba a esperar mucho ya que Lucy dijo que estaba embarazada, también estaría agradecido con Romeo por atraparlo cuando casi se desmaya al recibir tal noticia.

Ahora en su boda el padrino por supuesto seria Romeo, que por cierto ya era casi todo un hombre, Natsu odiaba admitirlo, pero pronto seria mas alto que el mismo.

También se dio cuenta de que era muy popular con las chicas, pues el joven Conbolt ya tenia su propio club de fans en el pueblo, lastimas para ellas que el ya tenia en la mira a cierta dragon slayer, que por cierto estaba loca por el, pero no tenia el valor para decirle.

Natsu sonrio a si mismo, ya sabia como le devolveria el favor.

_Natsu: 24 años Romeo: 19 años_

Bien definitivamente Romeo ya había madurado, su voz era mas profunda, su cabello mas largo, y si mirabas bien podías ver que tenia un poco de barbilla, pronto se tendría que afeitar, Natsu sonrio melancolico. Hacia ya meses que dejo de llamarlo Natsu-nii, por solo Natsu.

Definitivamente extrañaba al pequeño Romeo, mas ahora que iban de pesca de nuevo, en aquel entonces el pequeñin se creía todo lo que le dijera, ahora ya no era tan divertido, pero igual se sentía bien estar con el.

En el camino de regreso un oso gigante los ataco Natsu se sorprendió un poco, pero en menos de un segundo reacciono y encendio su puño listo para atacar, pero una enorme llamarada paso de su lado y quemo al oso que este solo salio huyendo.

El pelirosa se volteo a ver a su "hermano menor" que lo miraba con una sonrisa. – lo siento Natsu, seguro tu querias atacar verdad? –

Natsu se encogio de hombros. – si tu pagas las bebidas en el gremio estamos a mano. –

Definitivamente extrañaria al pequeño, pero tener a alguien que te cuide las espaldas no esta mal.

_Natsu: 27 años Romeo: 22 años_

Que pasa Natsu? – le pregunto el pelinegro, estaban en medio de una mision con Wendy y Lucy, Romeo incinero a los bandidos con una facilidad tremenda que no tuvo que parpadear. Se volteo con el pelirosa.

Si antes había madurado, ahora era todo un hombre, ya había perdido todo su aspecto infantil. De hecho hasta tenia novia.

_No…_ - Natsu se corrigió a si mismo - _una prometida_ - pensó mientras miraba a la dragon slayer peliazul. Se volteo e incinero a otro enemigo.

No pasa nada…, ahora vamos a un nos faltan unos cuantos mas – dijo mientras se movia pero una mano se puso en su hombro se volteo a ver a Romeo.

Por dios, sus ojos eran los mismos de aquel bebe que había caragado cuando aun era un niño.

Vamos Natsu, desde cuando te conozco? –

Desde mucho – dijo cortante.

Dime que te pasa, no le dire a nadie. –

_No, si le dirias_ - Pensó Natsu - _le dirias a tu casi esposa que Natsu-nii esta, celoso?, envidioso?, de Wendy?_ - Natsu sacudio su cabeza.

Oh vamos tengo que usar mis ojos de cachorrito contigo? –

Tienes 22 años Romeo, la gente no tiene ojos de cachorrito a esa edad –

Romeo lo desafio haciendo su mejor imitacion de perrito abandonado, Natsu suspiro, definitivamente extrañaba al pequeño Romeo.

_Natsu: 30 años Romeo: 25 años_

Natsu estaba bebiendo cuando Romeo lo encontro, últimamente el y Lucy tenían sus problemas, tal vez porque Lucy estaba embarazada otra vez o porque Natsu había metido la pata, sea como sea Lucy lo había hechado de la casa.

Natsu? –

Que…hic… quirers 'Omeo! – contesto torpemente el pelirosa, Romeo suspiro.

Estas ebrio verdad? – Natsu empezó a reírse – si, definitivamente estas ebrio, vamos – lo levanto y lo apoyo en su hombro, – te llevare a tu casa –

Empezaron a caminar, Romeo volteo a verlo, – Natsu, entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? – le pregunto a su mentor, o al que solia serlo, Natsu asintió.

Si te ves muy bien… hic… pero no deberias… usar zapatos en la cabeza hic – pasaron por el parque y Romeo lo sentó en una banca.

Natsu… Wendy, esta embarazada – Natsu alzo una ceja y se empezó a reír. Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Romeo, o eso es lo que quería, pero casi le saca un ojo al joven.

Eso 'ta bueno 'Omeo, muy bien… hic… – se volvio a reír. Romeo suspiro.

Me preguntaba, quieres ser el padrino de mi hijo? –

Quieres que sea un panino? – pregunto Natsu.

Mejor hablamos en la mañana, bien? Ahora te voy a llevar a tu casa – y con eso llevo Natsu a su casa, que fue en silencio ya que el pelirosa se había quedado dormido.

_Natsu: 31 años Romeo: 26 años_

Fue una gran batalla, muy cansada, despues de todo el equipo solo eran Natsu, Romeo, Gray, Gajeel, Erza y los dos exceed, Happy y Phanterlily.

Los emboscaron unos mercenarios, y hasta Erza se había cansado, era obvio que estos tipos eran profesionales.

Estos no solo podian ser unos mercenarios comunes – dijo Gajeel

Creo que caimos en una trampa – dijo Erza

Bueno al menos ya los vencimos – dijo Gray

Se sentaron para recuperar el aliento, Natsu y Romeo fueron a investigar para ver si había mas enemigos alrededor.

Me alegra que Wendy no haya venido, no quiero que se estrese mucho, con lo del bebe y todo. – Natsu ignoro al pelinegro, pero este siguió hablando. – pensamos en nombres, ya sabemos como le pondremos si es niña… –

Mira por muy aburrido que estemos ahora no creo que se tiempo de… – pero no termino ya que bajo sus pies estallo una trampa y salio un humo que lo paralizo, detrás de una roca salio un mercenario con una espada que salto directamente hacia el, listo para matarlo cuando…

El pelinegro se poso frente a Natsu y fue el, el que recibió el golpe…

ROMEO! – grito Natsu al ver a su amigo caer.

Erza y los demas llegaron, para ver la escena, y rápidamente acabaron con el otro mercenario.

Romeo! No, por favor…! – dijo mientras sostenia al pelinegro que con dificultad respiraba, tomo una de sus manos.

Oh dios… Natsu… – tosió sangre y Natsu sintió sus ojos arder con lagrimas. Estaba llorando.

Esta bien Romeo, estaras bien… – el cuerpo de Romeo temblaba y un charco de sangre se formaba a su alrededor. Que iba a hacer? Si tan solo Wendy estuviera aquí...

No, no lo estare. Natsu, recuerdas… lo que te pregunte hace tiempo, si podías ser el padrino de mi hijo? – Romeo empezó a toser mas sangre.

Si, lo sere Romeo, sere un gran padrino…, por favor Romeo, no mueras… – Romeo sonrio débilmente.

Los chicos grandes… no lloran… verdad, Natsu…-nii? – Romeo tomo su ultimo aliento, y cerro sus ojos.

Natsu empezó a sollozar en el pecho de Romeo, para despues golpear el suelo alrededor.

AHHHHH! –

_Dos dias después…_

Natsu miro enfrente a una lapida, el no había ido al funeral, para que?. Todo era su culpa, si hubiera puesto mas atención, si hubiera sido mas rápido, si Romeo no hubiera sido tan leal… si tan solo… si tan solo…

En el frente decia:

_Romeo Conbolt_

_Dedicado Mago, esposo y amigo_

_Falleció a los 26 años_

Natsu saco algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la lapida.

Hey Romeo, te iba a dar esto cuando tu hijo naciera, pero… – dijo mientras ponia una bufanda identica a la de el en el césped.

Callo de rodillas y empezó a sollozar cuando una mano se poso en su hombro. Volteo para ver a Macao sonriendole.

No te culpo sabes? – le dijo

Deberias… tu y Wendy deberian odiarme –

No es lo que el hubiera querido, y lo sabes, vas a matarte deseando que no hubiera pasado verdad? –

Y que si no me importa nada... – Macao nego con la cabeza.

Tienes a Lucy, y tus hijos, el te salvo para que siguieras viviendo. –

Natsu solo empezó a llorar mas fuerte.

Vamos, Lucy debe estar preguntándose donde estas, o quieres que te lleve a rastras? – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Natsu se paro y lo siguió, dando una ultima mirada a la tumba junto con la bufanda. Ahí había una nota.

_Adios Romeo_

_Fuiste el mejor hermano menor que cualquiera pueda desear_

–_Natsu_


End file.
